


Unexpected Complications

by solarift



Series: Family Matters [3]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Mark Darcy/Bridget Jones, Gen, Harry & Mark are Twins, Mentions of Bridget Jones, Mentions of Eggsy Unwin, bro feels, mentions of merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: Mark and his kin are waiting outside the maternity ward where Bridget’s giving birth to Mark’s second child.However, an old problem shows up in the form of Daniel Cleaver, eager to visit Bridget in hopes of complicating if not ruining Mark’s marriage to her, however hopeless an endeavor that would be regardless.And while Mark holds on to the little remaining patience he has left--all thanks to the legendary Darcy tact, his father'd always told him--the same, however, cannot be said when his rather volatile twin brother--Harry Hart--is added to the mix.





	Unexpected Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Another part in my Family Matters series!

It was when the contents of his stomach began curdling in a surge of surprised adrenaline that he instinctively knew the vile man was within the vicinity of his senses. His eyes flicked up from the floor as he looked around warily.

It was what his sight caught that had Mark sighing heavily, face tired and shoulders sagging in something like defeat.

“ _Oh bollocks_ , he’s the absolute last thing I want to deal with right now,” Mark grumbles, utterly exhausted. Bridget’s been in labor for--currently--36 hours and all he wants to do is wake little William up and head in to be by his wife’s side before they can be spotted.

Next to him, his brother bristles, standing up straighter--the taller of the two--and zeroing in on the threat at hand like he was some kind of sentient motion detector. Though, Mark supposes--half mad from sleep deprivation--that's exactly what's required in Harry's line of work.

“What on God’s green earth is _he_ doing here,” Harry near-hisses beneath his breath, tone dangerous.

****  


They're thankfully in one of the little alcoves of seats made for parents with children, a good place to keep a child of William's age occupied with his toys when away, but was quiet and withdrawn enough from the rest of the lobby to sleep in soundly. Which, thankfully, William was currently partaking in full.

Over the busy lobby they hear Cleaver's voice ring irritatingly in their ears. "Yes, hello, darling. I'm looking for a Mrs--excuse me--a _Ms_. Bridget Jones?"

"How the bloody hell does he even know that Bridget's here?" Harry says, controlled as before.

“Honestly? I'm not even surprised he's shown up,” Mark lamented.

Harry’s eyes tracked Cleaver’s every twitch as he spoke with the nurses, only tossing a quick, narrowed look at his brother to demand answers.

Mark sat down in the seat next to his son as he began to explain quietly. “Daniel's been harassing m-- _us_ , more frequently ever since he learned of Bridget’s pregnancy.” He remained motionless other than his hand softly petting his son’s hair, wishing he too could be dozing as peacefully as William was.

Mark didn’t need to look over and take in his brother’s stiff form nor his raised brow as he went on to answer the next question he knew his sibling would ask. “I suspect Daniel heard it through the grapevine, what with Bridget being the executive producer of BBC for the last few years and him remaining in the public eye as much as possible for this or that rubbish he calls educational.”

“ _Trollop_ ,” Harry grumbled beneath his breath as they watched Cleaver speak to one nurse, one hand firmly in place on the counter between them as his eyes did all the molesting, and all the while as he groped another nurse’s bottom behind him.

Mark spared the scene across the way a glance and chuckled quietly, mumbling in reply. “Mmh, yes, quite.”

“He’s done more though, hasn’t he? I never pegged Cleaver as the sort to not put every ounce of obsession he has into his endeavors where our dear Bridget is concerned, never mind the fact that it would additionally cause _you_ undue distress,” Harry deduced, clearing his throat before he did something ungentlemanly and growled at the sheer audacity of the man across the lobby. “Do not think of downplaying this with me, Mark. I would be thoroughly offended.”

“Well we can’t have that,” Mark said dryly. “But no, you’re quite right, Harry. He’s had the gall to visit my office by _‘mistake’_ only to poke and prod at the legitimacy of whether the child is mine or someone else’s this time,” Mark remarks as he bends down to gather up William’s discarded toys into the travel bag. “Unfortunately I had William that day, and you can only imagine what he might’ve construed from such a conversation.” Mark sighed heavily. “I’m not quite ready to explain everything to him just yet, he’s still so young.”

The mood around Harry darkened, gaze still locked on Cleaver’s every step. “I wouldn’t worry too much about that, old bean. You’ve raised a fine young man; five-years-old and already he’s compassionate and mild-mannered, well on his way to being top of his class at Bousfield Primary-”

“Oh, _Christ_ , not this again! You really need to stop planning my son’s future, Harry,” Mark huffs a laugh as he finishes packing all their bags up; Bridget and his overnight bag, William’s toys and overnight back... check, check and check. “Be careful or I _might_ just be suspicious enough to ask your boyfriend-“

“-Partner,” Harry corrected quickly.

“Right, well, that’s not how your _partner_ likes to introduce you. In any case, as I was saying: Cease planning my son’s life and perhaps, instead, think of a good time to bring up the fact that you want to add him to the family--God help him--before going on to have wee ones of your own.”

Harry’s face scrunched briefly, and other than the sudden redness crawling up his neck, there was no other tell that the dangerous, elite spy master was all aflutter with thoughts of marrying Eggsy and starting a family.

“And be sure to write up a grand toast to us for inspiring your newfound happiness when he says yes.”

Harry cleared his throat. Loudly. “I regret ever reconnecting with you.”

“Lies,” Mark smirked, hoisting the bags up on one shoulder and cradling William in the other as he smiled fondly at his child. “You’d still be pussyfooting around your feelings for Eggsy, and he you.”

Harry glared before turning his attentions back to the heathen across the building.

“The _point, Marcus,_ is this: Let me handle Cleaver. You and William best be getting into that room before your wife forgets you’re even here.”

Mark arches a brow at Harry as the young boy mumbles, face burrowing further into Mark’s neck as he begins walking toward Bridget’s room.

“Try to keep any bloodshed to a minimum please, Harry. I really will be cross if I have to leave Bridget to bail you out of jail. Especially because your friend Merlin or your little lover can’t stop laughing long enough to make a simple call.”

Harry huffs. “Eggsy’s in Moscow, and Merlin- Well, you’ve hit the nail on that one."

“As long as you aren’t seen, I don’t really care what you do to him. Just don’t make me have to leave the hospital to get your saggy old arse out of jail.”

“On the very _minute_ chance that I am caught, I’ll happily stay my time, you have my word. Now shoo. I’ve got some matters that need tended to.”

And with that Harry slipped out of the otherwise vacant waiting area as Mark made his way in the opposite direction, chuckling to himself.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
